


Rewind

by kflportugal93



Series: Story Ideas [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Time Travel, Vampires, Witches, the vampire diaries season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kflportugal93/pseuds/kflportugal93
Summary: legacies/the vampire diaries/the originals crossover idea that I want someone to write about. What happened to Hope Mikaelson after she jumped into Malivore.





	Rewind

what would happen if after Hope Mikaelson jumped inside Malivore she showed up in a past alternate dimension before the Vampire Diaries season 1. Would she try to change the past or would she try to make sure after happens the way it is supposed to make sure that she is born?

 

This idea came to my head one night but I knew I would not do it justice if I wrote it so I decided to just get it out there and maybe someone else would like to write this story.

 

Key Points:

  1. Hope becomes friends with the Mystic Falls gang even when she just wanted to stand on the sidelines just to make sure everything plays out.
  2. Hope goes by the alias of 'Hope Marshall'.
  3. Hope pretends that she is just a witch.
  4. Hope does her own research on the Merge and Malivore now that she has many years until the events start to happen.
  5. Later on in season 2 Hope tells Elijah the truth of who she is but makes sure he gives his word to never tell anyone even his family until she says that time is right.
  6. In season 2 the Mystic falls gang find out that Hope is also a werewolf. She make up a lie that her mother was a werewolf who died in a fire by the name of Andrea, that her father Nik was a ruthless human business man (making it seem like he was a gangster) that committed suicide and that her grandmother was a dark witch. This explains how she was witch/werewolf hybrid. 
  7. In season 2 she helps the Mystic falls gang protect Elena from Klaus but she also works behind the scenes to make sure that Klaus does not die (this is why she tells Elijah who she really is so he does not try to kill him during the ritual and pretend he was going to kill him).
  8. In season 2, Hope is also the one to tell John Gilbert about sacrificing his life to save Elena for the spell to keep her human after Klaus kills her. 
  9. Hope only tells the truth of who she really is when she goes to New Orleans to help stop Genevieve and the witches from sacrificing Baby Hope. She tells the Mikaelsons and Hayley that in her timeline they gave Baby Hope to Rebekah to hide (this is where they get the idea).



**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote any story on Archive of our Own. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down.


End file.
